Clove's Death, Her POV
by mount-justice-Is-my-home
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove almost killed Katniss. This is a story of her account on her death and her relationship with Cato. Some lines are taken from the book just in case you guys were wondering. The story is much better than the summery I promise!


"Yes, I don't think that you will have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

_This is it; this is the moment when I will finally eliminate the "girl on fire." Katniss Everdeen I believe is her name, oh well never mind that, what matters is what is here and the girl in front of me. _I think to myself.

Suddenly she shoots a mixture of blood and saliva onto my face and my anger amplifies, as if it were possible.

_This bitch is just asking to be killed painfully, I'm going to make sure I scar her pathetic people back at home, they deserve it anyway, they are pathetic, Uggh Clove get your head in the game, KILL HER ALREADY! _I mentally bark at myself.

"Alright then, let's get started" I say with a victorious, conniving, and vicious smirk on my face. I draw the sharpest knife in my arsenal and take it to her mouth. As soon as I start to draw blood from her lips I feel someone rip me from on top of her.

_WHAT THE FUCK? _I scream, and a revelation as to whom yanked me from the girl on fire, the beefy strong boy from District 11. He has me in his meaty man hands and as much as I helplessly struggle, I cannot budge from his grasp. RELEASE ME, HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE, CATO… CATO PLEASE HELP ME. I scream to the high-heavens but to no avail. _This is not how it is supposed to be, I am supposed to win, Cato and I. We are the star-crossed lovers of District 2, except no one knows it….. _

I divert my gaze over to the girl from District 12and see that she is watching and waiting for me to die, _not that I blame her…_

Sudden realization occurs is to the how, the how meaning how I am going to die, and I couldn't be more petrified than I am right now. What he holds in those giant hands of his is a rock, and not just any rock, a spiky jagged rock that is about the size of loaf bread.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT LITTLE GIRL?" _Little girl? Is he referring to his district partner, Rue? _And then it hit me, the things I said to the Everdeen girl….

%%%%%%%%%%%%% FLASHBACK A COUPLE OF MINUTES%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Where is your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" I ask her with rage and hate burning so hot in my eyes that I can feel it.

"He is out there now. Hunting Cato." She snarls at me. And then suddenly she screams, like a siren screaming to a sailor as he was about to plunge into a rocky death, "PEETA!" _I'm so sick of hearing her voice it makes me sick; I want to end you so badly right now 12 that you can't even fathom it. But a promise is a promise, and I swore to Cato that if I was the one who got to end you, it would be slow and painful. _

As quickly as she screamed out Lover Boy's name, I took my elbow and jammed it into her throat. No sooner after I did that did she give off a loud yelp. "Liar!" I scream at her with an all knowing smirk on my face. _Ok now I know that this cunt is lying, I saw Cato stab him in his leg when we went at it with the tracker jackers, those stupid mutations only did one good thing and that was taking out that whore Glimmer. FOCUS CLOVE! _I shout at myself, _curse my father having the attention span of a rabbit. Then again, at least my father is still alive, but this is no time to mourn. _

"He's nearly dead; Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy, too bad that he will never get it." I smirk at my little comment I made to 12, I can tell that it is eating away at her by the anger now showing on her face, yet she still does little struggling.

I reach into my jacket which held the vast arsenal of knives that the Gamemakers where so kind to make for me, because come on whom else can throw a knife besides Cato and me, and take out a blade which is cruel as it is deadly.

_I promised Cato that I would make this girl suffer, this girl that took away all of our glory and humiliated me on a personal level. Fuck that promise, I'm not going to need it, she dies on my own terms. Brutal and bloody. She is going to scream in pain and yell out in agony. She will scream her sorrys to that little sister of hers. The one she volunteered for at the reaping in her district. I'm going to make her wish that she had let her sister be shipped off to this tournament of games, the one that me and Cato are going to win, together as a team. To represent and bring pride back home to our home in District then fall deeper in love with Cato if I even can. _

"Forget it, District 12. We're going to kill you, just like we did with your pathetic little ally… what was her name again? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue and then you, and I think that we will let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? I ask her with an evil Cheshire cat grin on my face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%% END FLASHBACK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Of all the things to say to the girl on fire, I had to mock her about the little girl. I will admit I took that too far, I guess the odds were not in my favor as I once thought they were. _I think to myself. And suddenly, I begin to panic; I begin to scramble on the ground looking for leverage to stand up and run away to strike again some other time, but nothing works, I am a ragdoll being tossed around in his meat steaks for hands. I feel a tear roll down my eye and onto my cheek.

"NO! NO IT WASN'T ME!" I tell him in a shocked voice that I somehow managed to choke up. I realize during my quest for my words that he was raising up the rock above his head.

_This is how it ends, this is how I die_

"YOU SAID HER NAME. I HEARD YOU. YOU KILL HER?" He barks at me. All these questions at once I barely have time to think.

"NO! NO I-…. CATO, I scream, CATO! Right when I yelled after my lover/boyfriend/best friend that volunteered just to keep me safe during the games, did I see the Everdeen girl scramble to her feet. In any other situation I would have smirked or even laughed a little to myself, but here was different I was at death's doorstep and he was slowly opening the door to let me into my demise.

"CLOVE?' I hear someone yell, and instantly I recognize the voice that calls after me, it was Cato. And now I know that I am dead. His voice is to far away to reach me in time before District 11 kills me.

_I'm sorry Mother and father, I have failed you. As well as you Cato, I'm so sorry that all of this happened. Especially you dad, First mom, then Chad, and now me, I'm so, so sorry to all my friends back at home and all the people who loved and supported me, which is not much. I should have tried harder, shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way of me getting back home to my dad, the only family I have left…_

Once I collect my thoughts, I scream out for Cato one last time knowing all to well that it is futile to even try any more. Soon a cannon will go off and my face will flash on the big screen in the arena alerting everyone that I have indeed died.

The boy from District 11 brings the rock onto my forehead with an avalanche of fury and hate. I can feel the dulled edge of the stone penetrate my flesh and hit my scull with its force. I scream out in agony and pain, yet it does nothing to stop the man unleashing every single ounce of hatred out in the attacks. I can feel the blood oozing down my face and I start to go light headed.

Another hit with the rock and the man that lead me to death runs off. He runs off to talk to the Everdeen girl asking her questions about the Rue girl from District 11. Both him and her run off as I feel my wounds getting worse. I reach up to touch the cause of all the blood that is on my face and I feel a 5 inch wide gash in my forehead squirting out blood.

No sooner after I realized that I was going to die, did Cato run up to me. I try setting up to greet him a farewell but it was no use, I could feel my head and scull were dented and my brain was moving inside of my head. I being crying, for one of the first times in my life.

"Clove please, NO you can't leave me. Stay with me Clove." Cato was almost yelling at me, but not in anger, but in love. "Ca-ca-to" I force out. "Yes Clove?" Cato says holding back a sob. "I-Lo-love yo.." But that is all I am able to say because I can see a light shining, a bright white light. But right before I pass I see Cato reach over to his sword and slice his neck in half and he falls to the ground beside me my hand still in his.

The last thing I heard was the cannon shot announcing that he was dead.


End file.
